Inu Soul
by LunaRyuu
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come across another group of shard collectors, though they aren't searching for jewel shards. Soul CaliburInuyasha.
1. A Mysterious Slayer

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha....oh I don't even feel like saying something funny. I  
  
don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"SIT BOY!!"   
  
Instantly following Kagome's resounding voice, there was a satisfying thump as the  
  
silver-haired hanyou was flattened to the ground. In a huff, Kagome stomped by his  
  
imprint, carrying her large yellow backpack upon her back. Inuyasha's hand reached up  
  
and grabbed her ankle, effectively stopping her in her tracks.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute, wench!" he growled around a mouthful of dirt. His face suddenly  
  
darkened to a deep crimson when the wind blew her already scandalously high skirt even  
  
higher, giving him a good view of her panties.  
  
Kagome shrieked, letting the magical word fall from her lips once more and held down  
  
the hem of her skirt to prevent him from seeing anymore. "Baka!" she exclaimed and  
  
stomped off towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha stayed in his position for a few moments, aware of Shippou poking his ears and  
  
suddenly leapt into an alert position when he head Kagome's all-too-familiar scream.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed, Tetsuaiga already unsheathed. He dashed in the  
  
direction of the well, with Shippou hanging onto his red haori. Breaching the forest and  
  
entering the well's clearing, they found Kagome, surrounded by five lizard youkai. "Get  
  
away from her!" Inuyasha growled and cleaved two of them in half. Kagome, now with  
  
an opening available to her, escaped to the sidelines with Shippou.   
  
What Inuyasha had failed to notice prior, was that the lizard youkai were all armed with  
  
short swords and shields. He, obviously, learned this too late when one of them, a red  
  
lizard, rammed into him with its spiked shield. The single spike in the center of the  
  
shield stabbed Inuyasha through the chest, but the hanyou drop kicked the crimson lizard  
  
into the other two. He grabbed hold of the shield the youkai had left behind in his chest  
  
and ripped it out, wincing slightly. Dipping his hand into the wound, he coated his  
  
clawed hand with his deep red blood.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled, swiping in their direction. The ruby blades tore into  
  
the remaining three lizards, chopping them into pieces. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuaiga and  
  
walked over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Kagome nodded, a little  
  
shaken up.  
  
After assessing Kagome's health, he scowled darkly at her. "Good! Cuz now *I'm*  
  
gonna kill ya! What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded, putting his hands on her  
  
shoulders and shaking her.  
  
Kagome recovered from her daze and shoved the hanyou off. "I haven't been home in  
  
*two* weeks! Unless you forgot, Inuyasha, I have a family!" she responded hotly.   
  
"Yeah, well those two weeks you've been here, you've been totally useless! We didn't  
  
find a *single* jewel shard!" he countered.  
  
Kagome pushed past him and placed her hands on the rim of the well. "Well then, you  
  
won't be missing me, will you?" She was about to jump, when she felt something soft  
  
and furry tugging at her leg. "Kagome!" Shippou said. Kagome turned around and lifted  
  
him into her arms. "Sorry, Shippou-chan, but I gotta go home. I'm sure my family is  
  
worried about me." Shippou nodded. "I know, but when you come back, could you bring  
  
me some pocky?" he asked hopefully. Inuyasha Anime-fell and Kagome laughed.   
  
"Alright, Shippou. I promise."  
  
Shippou's face lit up and she set him down on the rim. "Bye, Shippou! Bye Inuyasha!"  
  
She said Inuyasha's goodbye rather harshly and leaped into the well. The young kitsune  
  
watched her go down into its dark depths. He didn't expect to, but he heard an 'oof' at the  
  
bottom and a soft groan. "Oh no!" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha was hanging over the  
  
edge, peering in. "What's wrong now?" he asked. "The well's not working!"   
  
Inuyasha could hardly contain his grin as he leapt down to retrieve Kagome and set her  
  
down on the Feudal grass. "Well, looks like you won't be going back now," he said  
  
smugly. Kagome glared at him and shoved her bag at him, then picked up Shippou, who  
  
was pleased that she wasn't leaving. "Maybe you've been overusing the well and it sealed  
  
itself up on its own," the hanyou added, growing smugger every second.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha grumpily climbed up the rather steep hill, the others in tow. He had been rather  
  
cross ever since his argument with Kagome earlier that morning. A good battle with a  
  
jewel shard-toting youkai would certainly clear his mood, so he had rushed the others so  
  
they could get out of Kaede's village quicker.   
  
Kagome walked alongside Sango, with Shippou sitting on her shoulder happily munching  
  
on pocky. Miroku walked a little ahead of them, rubbing his cheek after routinely feeling  
  
up Sango's backside. She held Kirara in her arms, stroking her soft fur.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "Mmm. I'm in the mood for some youkai  
  
battling. It's been so boring lately," she said. Sango nodded in agreement. "I must agree,  
  
I do need a little exercise after resting at the village for a few days."  
  
Miroku turned his head to look at his two female traveling companions and before he  
  
could open his mouth, it was obvious to them that what he was going to say was  
  
lecherous. And he didn't disappoint.   
  
"Surely, Sango-sama, you do not think you are gaining weight. Your figure is as slim as  
  
ever, perfect for bearing children."  
  
Sango bared her teeth, reaching for her trusty gigantic boomerang Hiraikotsu, but  
  
Kagome put a hand on her arm and shook her head. "Let it go, Sango," she said. Sango  
  
sighed and decided to give in and spare Miroku the beating that she believed he deserved  
  
for such a comment. "You never give up, do you Miroku?" Shippou asked, around a  
  
mouthful of pocky.  
  
"Will you stupid humans hurry it up already?! I ain't got all day!" Inuyasha called rudely  
  
down to them from the top of the hill. Kagome frowned. "We're coming, Inuyasha! And  
  
we're not stupid!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his bare foot  
  
impatiently on the ground. "Feh, coulda fooled me," he muttered under his breath.   
  
When they reached the peak of the hill, Inuyasha spun around and headed down it, not  
  
really waiting for his companions. There were a few trees that lined the other side of the  
  
hill at the bottom and a big wide open plain behind them. Inuyasha bounded to the top of  
  
a particular large tree and sniffed the air. The others joined him at the foot of the tree and  
  
stopped because seemed to have caught the scent of something in the air.   
  
"Found something, Inuyasha?" Miroku called up to him. The hanyou growled softly and  
  
landed in front of them, a stern look schooled onto his features. "I smell blood. Lots of  
  
it. There was a battle nearby." Kagome gasped and Sango tightened her grip on her  
  
Hiraikotsu. "Let's go," Inuyasha prompted. They took off in the direction Inuyasha  
  
smelled the blood coming from and reached the battle scene within minutes.  
  
Dead bodies lay across the stained red grass. Some were intact while most were in  
  
pieces, their forms totally indistinguishable. They were all the bodies of youkai. The  
  
stench of death in the area was nearly unbearable and poor Shippou had to cover his nose  
  
to keep from passing out. Inuyasha pinched his nostrils shut, disliking the smell of dead  
  
bodies greatly.   
  
Kagome covered her mouth in horror. Even though, as a miko, she knew that youkai  
  
were her enemy, this type of carnage struck her right in the heart, and even more strongly,  
  
in the stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.   
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Sango voiced Kagome's very thoughts. Inuyasha  
  
walked over to the body of a youkai that he could not quite decipher the identity of, and  
  
examined its wounds. "These wounds were inflicted by a sword," he conjectured.   
  
Miroku poked at another youkai with his golden staff. "Indeed. These lacerations were  
  
made quite cleanly. Whoever did this was an experienced warrior."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I bet it was my brother, with his damn Tokujin, being anal," he said.   
  
"Well, if it *was* your brother, Inuyasha, what reason would he have to suddenly decide  
  
to attack a bunch of youkai like this?" Kagome asked. "I don't know! Maybe he was  
  
testing the sword out or something." He turned to the young miko. "Do you sense any  
  
jewel shards around?"   
  
Kagome began to shake her head when she suddenly felt a strong pulse throughout her  
  
body. Her eyes widened. A jewel shard suddenly had come within her sensing range and  
  
was approaching fast! "Yes! I feel one and it's coming fast!"  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha demanded, hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt. The others got into fighting  
  
stances too. Kagome strung an arrow on her bow while Shippou clung to the back of her  
  
neck fearfully. "There!" she said pointing to the direction they had come from as a dark  
  
figure dashed speedily down the hill, through the lining of trees, and toward them.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he unleashed his father's fang from its hilt, transforming it from its  
  
usually decrepit, cracked state, to the large formidable blade that he had downed many  
  
foes with.  
  
The figure leapt onto a tree and balanced itself on a tree branch. Inuyasha took the  
  
initiative and ran toward it, leaping into the air and slicing through the tree. It fell with a  
  
loud crash, but the figure had already dodged and leapt onto another tree. "Rahhrr!"  
  
Inuyasha howled chopping down this tree as well, but not before the figure had moved.   
  
Frustrated, Inuyasha swung the Tetsuaiga in a wide arc, creating a powerful gust of wind  
  
that knocked down more trees. The figure, having no trees to land in within its  
  
proximity, landed gracefully on the floor.   
  
Now its identity could be slightly deciphered. It appeared humanoid, but one could not  
  
be sure, seeing that Inuyasha and his brother appeared human but certainly were not. It  
  
wore a black cloak that covered its body entirely, although revealed brown boots. The  
  
figure wore a hood over the head to hide all facial features.   
  
Inuyasha took a sniff at the air and smirked. "Feh! You're just a human!" he taunted. He  
  
slung his blade over his shoulder. "And you also reek of youkai blood. It was *you* that  
  
caused all this carnage!" The figure did not react to the hanyou's accusations but simply  
  
got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Feh! I'll make chump change out of you and collect the jewel shard you possess! Take  
  
this!" Inuyasha dove at the figure, Tetsuaiga swinging and his opponent dodging, though  
  
with slight difficulty. It backflipped as Inuyasha advanced on it and jumped high into the  
  
air to dodge Inuyasha bringing down the blade to pound the ground. Rocks flew up into  
  
the air and the ground was split down to at least three feet. Inuyasha glanced blindly  
  
about as the dirt he had kicked up blocked a clear view of his opponents whereabouts and  
  
made it hard to breathe, let alone sniff it out.  
  
He fell hard onto the ground with an audible 'oof!' as two feet landed on his back and  
  
kicked off, shoving him to the floor. The figure flipped in midair and landed with its  
  
back to the rest of the gang and faced Inuyasha. Its cloak was ripped in certain places and  
  
if you were close enough you could see a deep crimson fabric beneath the mantle.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The figure leapt just in time to evade the large boomerang coming its way from the taijiya  
  
Sango. Inuyasha was just getting up from the ground and had the unfortunate mishap to  
  
be struck by her weapon. "OUCH! Damnit Sango! Watch where you throw that thing!"  
  
Inuyasha cursed, rubbing his head. Sango ran up to catch the boomerang on its way back.   
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha!" she called to him, throwing her weapon at the figure who leapt over  
  
it again. While suspended in midair above Hiraikotsu, it threw something down onto it  
  
and then landed gracefully down onto the ground once more.   
  
Instead of the boomerang returning to her on a defined course, it detoured and rolled  
  
along the ground towards the trees Inuyasha had blown over. "Oh no!" She didn't get a  
  
chance to even move to get it back before the figure threw three shuriken her way. Sango  
  
pulled out her katana and blocked two of them but the third grazed her cheek. It threw  
  
three more at her and sidestepped out of the way of Inuyasha. He broke up the ground  
  
again and recieved a kick to the face. His head inclined backwards with the force of the  
  
blow. The figure spun kicked him and he flew back, sliding on the ground on his back a  
  
few feet. Sango, after evading the last three ninja stars, came at the figure with her katana  
  
held tightly in her hands.   
  
  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku while he was watching the battle. "Aren't you going to help,  
  
Miroku-sama?" she asked. "I thought it would be best if I stayed here to protect you  
  
Kagome-sama," he replied. "He's just too cowardly to fight, that's all!" Shippou  
  
answered for him. Miroku sweatdropped. "That is not the reason, dear Shippou.   
  
Inuyasha would certainly have my hide if Kagome-sama is not safe."  
  
Kagome held Shippou tighter to herself and returned her gaze to the battle before them.   
  
"That's very nice of you Miroku-sama, but I think I'll be fine over here." The assassin  
  
was now attacking Inuyasha with dual kunai. Inuyasha blocked most of the attacks but  
  
his opponent struck him in the arm with one kunai then kicked him in the head again.  
  
Sango came up behind Inuyasha's attacker and tried to slash it, but the figure anticipated  
  
this and sidestepped. It kicked Sango in the back and she flew into Inuyasha, knocking  
  
them both down.   
  
Kagome strung an arrow and aimed carefully at the assassin. "Please let my aim be true,"  
  
she murmured to herself and let the arrow fly. Her wish must have been granted for the  
  
figure's attention was all on Sango and Inuyasha and the arrow struck it right in the back.   
  
In a blast of pink light, the figure was blown forward far past the hanyou and taijiya and  
  
slammed into the ground. The two warriors hopped up from the ground and glanced back  
  
at Kagome who gave them the thumbs up sign.  
  
The figure was slowly recovering and attempted to get up from their back when a large  
  
blade was held at their throat. "Make another move and you'll lose your head," Inuyasha  
  
growled. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou all appeared at Inuyasha's side watching  
  
the opponent that had given them so much trouble. The hood fell back off the figure's  
  
head and they all gasped, with the exception of Inuyasha, who snorted.  
  
"A woman!?" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got this idea from a dream I had. I was thinking, why didn't I think of this before? Well  
  
I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
-LunaRyuu 


	2. Taki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Calibur.  
  
A/N: Yay! I got reviews for this story so I decided to update it. I really thought it was a great idea and I had hoped others would think so be too, and I'm glad someone did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Give us your jewel shard and I'll let you leave with your head on your shoulders!" The woman, who had long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and large brown eyes, narrowed her eyes and reached slowly for a pouch that was tied to her arm. As she reached for it though, she flinched and clutched her shoulder, letting out a grunt of pain.  
  
Kagome was instantly at her side. "Are you alright? Here let me help you," the school girl offered reaching into her yellow backpack and pulling out a first aid kit. "What are you doing, stupid? She just attacked us and you're gonna help her?!" Inuyasha exclaimed incredulously. "Well, she's hurt, if you didn't notice, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, pouring a bit of alcohol onto a piece of cloth.  
  
"This'll sting a bit," Kagome said softly to the woman as the ninja stared wearily at the cloth in her hands. Kagome gently dabbed at the wound but jumped slightly when the woman on the ground flinched and jerked away. She spoke for the first time.  
  
"Are you trying to poison me?" she accused, slowly crawling backwards away from the others. Kagome held up her hands. "No, no! It's just alcohol. It'll disinfect your wound, but it'll sting a little, like I said before!" she tried to convince.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha began. "How bout I just put her out of her misery and chop her head off?" he suggested. Miroku and Sango both stepped further to the side of Inuyasha, giving him plenty of room as Kagome glared back at him.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
The ninja's eyes widened in surprise as the hanyou was easily subdued by this petite young girl. Kagome returned her attention to her. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, he can be a jerk sometimes," she explained, dabbing gently at her wound again. "By the way, I'm Kagome and that's Sango, Shippou, and Miroku," she introduced, pointing to each of them. She frowned, glancing down at Inuyasha's prone form on the ground. "And that's Inuyasha. We're traveling together searching for the shattered pieces of the Shikon Jewel. What's your name?"  
  
The kunoichi let her gaze fall upon each member of the group, studying them thoroughly before she finally replied. "Taki."  
  
Taki sat in camp, causally sipping a cup of tea. Inuyasha, in his usual perch in the branch of a tree, would glance down at her wearily from time to time. Sango and Kagome sat near her, already having warmed up to the ninja woman and Shippou sat contentedly in Kagome's lap eating pocky. Miroku was tending to the fire, also taking occasional glances up at the newcomer, though for different reasons than the hanyou.  
  
It turned out that Taki had been traveling through a forest while following the trail of the shard of a sword she had been searching for, what sword she refused to mention, and had come across a well. The energy reading from the shard was coming from the well so she had jumped in and ended up here in Sengoku Jidai, where a myriad of youkai had attacked her. She had, obviously, defeated them all and that was when she had come across their group.  
  
"So, Taki-sama," Miroku began and immediately Sango reached for her boomerang, anticipating what he was going to say. "Did you come from the future like Kagome-sama?" Sango blinked in surprise and relaxed, not expecting him to ask a normal question rather than his personal favorite.  
  
The kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "Future?" she repeated. She glanced over at Kagome. "You are from the future?" Kagome nodded. "I use a well that connects my time, the future, with this time, which is the past, for me anyway," she replied.  
  
Kagome suddenly lowered her gaze to the floor. "But earlier today, the well wasn't working, which is something that has not happened before. Not only that but I was attacked by some strange lizard youkai with swords and shields..."  
  
Taki's eyes widened briefly and she set her cup down. "Swords and shields?" she repeated. Her eyes became clouded over for a moment, as if she was lost deep in thought. "Have you seen such creatures before, Taki- sama?" Miroku asked, disturbing her thoughts. Taki turned to him and nodded. "You must show me this well," she demanded.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha said, jumping off the tree branch and approaching them. Taki spared him a brief glance. "We're searchin' for jewel shards, there's no time to be going back to Kaede's village just to show this wench the well." Taki's eyes flashed for a quick moment with anger before her face returned to its usual emotionless mask.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, aghast. "What do you mean, 'there's no time'? We've been wasting time for several days now! And we're not that far from Kaede's village anyway!" Sango contradicted. The taijiya turned to Taki. "We can head back and show you the well tomorrow morning." Taki nodded.  
  
"Who said you could give orders around here!? I'm the leader of this damn group, and I say we take her jewel shard, dump her off, and keep going!"  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, and the hanyou was slightly surprised he hadn't become closer friends with the ground yet. "Taki, we'll show you the well in the morning, like Sango said."  
  
"Let us head to bed now so we can be well rested for our trip back to Kaede- sama's village," Miroku suggested. The other women and Shippou nodded in agreement, totally ignoring Inuyasha's tirade about him being the leader and that they were not going back.  
  
A little on the short side but I wanted to put something up. As I started writing this shorty I started getting ideas on the plot. Originally, I had no idea what I was going to do with this story, but now I have an inkling of an idea. I'm gonna write them down before I forget.  
  
Reviews are necessary for me updating, of course, so you know what that means.....  
  
REVIEW ME!! Yay!!  
  
-LunaRyuu 


End file.
